


let me (take control)

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Control Issues, Coulson being sweet, Everybody's getting sex except Daisy XP, F/M, First Time, Frustration, Inhumans (Marvel), Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Using powers during sex, YoYo/Mack hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not sure what this is?  Basically, Skoulson smutscuses?  And also I wanted to write something from Daisy's POV post-finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me (take control)

It would be so easy.

So easy, to just pick up the phone and call him.  To hear his voice.

The _kindness_ in his voice.

A shrug of her shoulders, as she holds her hands on either side of the sink. Exhausted.

Tired of being chased.  Tired of fighting the Watchdogs and the people who should be protecting them from hate groups but are chasing her instead.

She tugs at the blonde wig, a little too roughly, and then winces as it pulls at the hair left at the top of her head.

Tossing it aside in frustration, she runs her hand through her bangs and down the close-cropped sides, and stares at her reflection.

These feelings.  They’re not something she can control.  Like she could with other people.

And she wonders if it’s that they’re connected. Like Fate. 

In that dream she remembers something about their blood.

She doesn’t want that. 

She blinks and realizes that her lip is bloody, and touches the back of her hand to it, looks down at it. 

She wants to be able to _choose_.

 

#

He does catch up to her.

But it’s because she’s let him, and she’s kicking herself for being _so_ weak.

Then she turns around, anyway, to look him in the face.

His eyes look empty, he looks unkempt.  For Coulson, anyway.

She wonders about him, too.

Then they widen big, and soft, and bluer than she remembered, even.

It’s making her think back to that moment. In the hallway of the old building, like she was the only thing that mattered.

And her feet start to move her toward him, his name almost on her tongue.

She can’t.

She can’t do this with him anymore.

“Daisy?”

He takes a step towards her in the alley when she doesn’t answer.

She can already hear his team pulling up behind them, trying to cut her off and loading up their tech gear like they actually stand a chance against her.

“Quake.”

 

#

So, she’s watched him a few times.

Where he can’t see her.

It’s not that creepy. 

Okay, a little.

At first, she told herself it was fair since he was hunting _her_ down.

But she can see through her binoculars that he’s got this board set up, that he travels with, and he’s been collecting information about her.

He’s adding an article from the story about her stopping some Inhumans from attacking an armory.  He can tell by the image in it.

Standing there, looking at it, knowing he’s trying to connect the dots, and getting frustrated.

“Obsess much, Phil?” she laughs, and then sets them down and leans back against the wall of the empty apartment.

Does he want to know her?  Like this?

She’s not wearing her usual getup today.  Just her black leather jacket, well-travelled at this point.

Would he even recognize her like this now?

She picks up her phone and stares at it.

That feeling, when Hive was in her head, it’s like an addiction.

What if this is like that?  Because of their blood?

Startling at the sudden noise, she flattens against the wall and moves to look out of the window.

He’s opened his up, over at the old hotel (he always likes old things) and is leaning outside of it, looking up.

They could meet again, just like this.  He could see her if she let him.

Her heart is racing and she closes her eyes, and then turns.

Their eyes meet, both frozen in place.  Waiting.

He frowns and then moves to go for his phone off the bed, as she snatches the binoculars, and tosses them in her backpack, moving down the stairs as fast as her legs can go.

When she arrives at the bottom, she hears him yell her name, as she jumps on the motorcycle and takes off.

 

#

“You’re _never_ getting over him.”

“No seas burro,” Elena says, holding out a beer to her.

“I’m not being an ass,” Joey says, taking a bite out of the apple in his kitchen. “It’s just, this all sounds like some cosmic romantic bullshit to me.”

Daisy shoves at his shoulder while he laughs.  “You’ve been working out.”

It’s not a safehouse.  It’s where Joey’s boyfriend lives, and he’s out of town for business, so they all agreed to get together here, report back on what they’ve been working on independently, how they can support each other going forward.

Being an Inhuman wasn’t going to be easy, but being rounded up and hunted is worse.

“You just told me a story,” Joey starts back in. “About how you pined for him from a window last week.”

“I did not pine!”

“-and that you were allllll ready to call him,” he rolls his eyes dramatically. “When-”

“Because he’s been _watching me_ ,” she interrupts. “And, obviously, he wants to bring me in.”

“He has to play that,” Elena interrupts from her spot where she’s starting the dinner. “Just like Mack.”

She blinks and the onion on the counter is now chopped.

“And when is the last time you saw him?” Daisy says, cocky, raising her eyebrow.

“Girl, I’m fast. In and out,” she says, jerking her thumb back.

“I hope _he’s_ not that fast,” Joey laughs, leaning his elbows against the counter.

She feels her face fall as Elena’s eyes sparkle, her mischievous smile to Joey.

“Hey! That’s not fair,” she blurts out, as they both turn to her.

“What?” Elena asks, shrugging. “What about life is fair?”

 

#

“Faster?  Are you kidding?”

“I-“ she pauses, frowning for a moment, her hips still now against him.  She’s trying to rush through this, like she always does.

“Hey.” He reaches up to her face, and cups her cheek in his hand. She puts her hand against his, holding it to her.

“We don’t have to do this right now.  If you’re not ready,” he says calmly.

Does that mean he doesn’t want this?  She thought- They basically just _ripped_ each other’s clothes off, it was a miracle they even got to this bed.

She sighs as he slides his hand along her neck, and down her shoulder, and holds the weight of her breast in one hand, as the other slips down to where their bodies are connected, and she feels his thumb start to make slow, tantalizing circles over her clit.

“I feel so much…when I’m with you.”  She whispers it out, as she closes her eyes, starts to rock her hips against him again.

“I know.”

She opens her eyes, and sees how he’s looking at her right now.  Those kind eyes.  He does know.

It almost feels like too much.  She can feel it trembling inside of her, the way her powers do when she’s on the verge-

He slides his prosthetic hand up along her stomach, then lifts it towards her.  “Go ahead.  You’re not going to hurt me.”

She takes his fingers between hers, not understanding at first.

“There’s enough vibranium in it.” 

It only takes her a moment to register what he’s asking, then her palm presses to his and she links their fingers, watching him watch her, she can tell just how much he can feel the vibrations pulsing through his hand as she comes. He lets himself go beneath her, holding her against him while he pushes in deeper.

More connection.

Then, she’s falling forward against him, hearing his heart racing in his chest.

“Your scar,” she says, carefully tracing over it with a finger. “And your hand.  You’ve lost so much.  I’m so sorry.”

His fingers run gently along her back, in comforting strokes.

“You’re here.  With me.  It’s all I’ve wanted.”

And now they can’t be.

Life isn’t fair.

But she can choose this.


End file.
